Pal Meraktis
Pal Meraktis is a supporting character in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. He was the victim in the Turnabout Corner case. He was the head doctor at the Meraktis Clinic, until he was shot and killed by Alita Tiala. Quack doctor Meraktis was tied to organized crime, with his clinic being used by various gangsters and members of the mob to patch up injuries that cannot be taken elsewhere, such as those acquired in turf wars. One day the son of the head of the Kitaki family of gangsters, Wocky, was shot in a turf war, and was taken to his clinic. The bullet had gotten lodged in an extremely precarious place beside Wocky's heart, which made it almost impossible to operate on. However, Meraktis pretended that the operation was a success, and left the bullet inside Wocky to slowly kill him. "Murdering" Alita 6 months later, the bullet inside Wocky was found during a check up. Realizing what Meraktis had done, he took a gun and went to hunt the doctor done to teach him a lesson. However, Wocky's fiance named Alita Tiala stole his gun from him and went to the Meraktis Clinic. She had been the nurse for Wocky's botched operation, and had been planning to marry him, so that she would gain his family fortune when the bullet eventually took Wocky's life. At the clinic she told Meraktis that Wocky knew what he had done and that he was after him. She tried to threaten him into opening the safe and handing over the operation records, but Meraktis turned on her, knocked her down, and strangled her. Alita blacked out, and in his panic Meraktis thought he had killed her. Due to his car not starting, he stole a nearby noodle stand, put Alita's "corpse" inside, and began wheeling her to the river in the park to dispose of her. His murder On the way, there he ran into Wocky who was out to kill him. He tried to hurriedly explain to him about the situation with Alita, but before he could he was shot dead by Alita who had woken up inside the noodle stand. Wocky was confused by what had happened, not knowing if he was the one who shot Meraktis, and fled from the scene. A witness who saw the murder ran to a payphone to call the police, at which point Alita exited the stand, threw the gun onto the scene, then ran. The true version of events was eventually exposed at the trial of his murder, where Wocky stood accused. Personality Not much is known about Meraktis, other than that he was very dishonest in his profession. He was willing to become a riotous doctor to make certain of obtaining success over his rivals. His dikephobia by the rambunctious crowd has driven him to cover up his unsuccessful operation on Wocky Kitaki, and this has driven him to take aggressive action against Alita Tiala after finding out that their cover has been blown. He is also shown to keep many jars of assorted goldfish in his office. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Businessmen Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Liars